A Four-Way Street
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Phoenix and Miles go out on a date. In the meantime, Maya and Gumshoe hang out while their respective boyfriends are out. (One-shot. FeyWrightWorthGumshoe.)


Miles adjusted his jabot as he stared at the time, thinking about what Phoenix offered.

Earlier that day, Nick said that they could go on a date sometime, if he wanted to anyways. If the prosecutor had declined the offer, then he wouldn't have minded. Ever since then, it lingered in the back of his head, coming forward to the front now and then throughout the day. Whether he accepted or not, it was interesting Nick asked in the first place as he was with Maya, who seemed fine with Phoenix possibly going on a date with him.

Miles looked back at the mirror in front of him. He quietly sighed, unsure of what to do. He saw Gumshoe walk up to him from behind in the mirror, who put his hand on his shoulder.

"Y'know, this could be the break ya need!" Gumshoe exclaimed.

"I'm _not_ going to go on a date with Wright." Miles replied, moving onto adjusting his clothes where it was needed.

"Look pal! You're going on that damn date, you need a break!" Dick argued. "Besides, you've said before that you liked him, I say go for it!"

"Okay, okay Gumshoe, I will-" He looked at him. "Wait, when have I said that?"

"That doesn't matter! Just go on that date, pal!" He patted his shoulders. "I'm fine with it, go have fun okay?"

Miles stared at him in the eyes for a few seconds before sighing. "Alright, I'll go."

"Alright. If ya need me pal, you know where I'll be at." Dick gave him a kiss on the forehead.

He then went into another room to leave him be. Miles sat down onto his chair and grabbed the phone to call Phoenix.

* * *

Dick took his phone out and called Maya Fey. The phone rang once, then twice, then finally three times before she picked up.

"Hello?" Maya answered.

"Heya, pal! Finally convinced him to go on that date!" Gumshoe exclaimed.

"That's great! I'll let Nick know-"

"Hold on, pal! Edgeworth might be calling him right now, so he might already know."

"Oh." Maya said, her voice frosted with disappointment. "Well, it's still great! They're both getting a well-deserved break. I'd join, but I have to stay and clean up a little."

"Don't sweat it, pal! There's always next time!"

She chuckled. "Yeah that's true. Well, I'm gonna help Nick, so I'll talk to you later!"

Maya hung up and put her phone into her pocket. She turned around, excitedly walking to Nick. As she walked into the room, he put the phone down, letting her know he was done being on the phone as well.

He got up and brushed himself off. Afterwards, he adjusted his red tie.

"Are you going out just like that?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, I don't see why not." He answered.

"Well," she grabbed him by the tie and pulled him down a tad to kiss him on the cheek. "Have fun, Nick! But not too much fun, we don't want him to be the only one you love for the rest of your life, you know how Mia would be even from the grave!"

She started pushing him out and he looked at her. "Maya you know I-"

"Good luck and get out there, you don't wanna be late to your date!"

"Ah, yeah!" Before he could get shoved out the office completely, he turned around and put his hand onto her face as he gave her a kiss. "I'll see you later, Maya."

"See ya!"

Nick went out, closed the door behind him, and started rushing to the exit of the building. If Miles got there before Nick got out, he didn't want to keep him waiting for too long. When he got outside, he went to get his bike, but he stopped right after seeing Edgeworth's car. The car window went down, allowing Nick to see him clearly.

"Oh." Nick plainly said.

"Get in. I think it would be better going in a car rather than riding a bike, Wright."

He chuckled nervously. "Yeah, it would."

Phoenix walked over to the car. He opened the door and then went in, sitting in the front seat. He closed the door and buckled himself up. The car window went back up, closing almost entirely. Miles then put his foot on the pedal gently at first, making the car move forward slowly. Then more weight was put onto the pedal, causing the vehicle to go faster but not extremely fast.

Light from the street lamps shined in and out of the car as he drove passed them. Besides the other cars driving passed or beside them, it was a silent ride. No words were exchanged between the two lawyers. Neither of them glanced at each other, either, they only kept their eyes on the road ahead of them.

There were a few cars in front of them, causing Edgeworth to slow the car down and then stop it. They awaited there until the light went from red to green. Nick eyed the radio and went to go turn it on, but his hand was smacked away. He went to try again, but this time he went slowly and tried to do it in a sneaky manner. Miles smacked his hand once again, though it was harder than the last smack.

"Wright, stop trying to put the radio on. If you wanted it on, you could've asked." He turned it on and turned the volume down some so it wouldn't be too loud. "And don't touch anything in _my_ car again unless it's to get in, to get out, or if I specifically allow it."

"Okay, okay."

Nick kept his hands on his own body, keeping what Miles said in mind. The light turned green and Miles started driving again, going to the left. A few minutes later, they arrived at a restaurant with Edgeworth parking on the side of it next to some bushes. They got out of the car and went into the restaurant.

Inside there were plenty of tables, some were square while others were rectangular. Each table had a white cloth with lacy floral designs at the edges of them. Waiters and waitresses here and there were either taking order or serving the customer's food from what one could see.

A woman with short, blonde hair came up to Miles and Phoenix.

"Hello, Mr. Edgeworth. Where do you wish to be seated?" She asked, having a smile on her face.

"The table in the corner upstairs, as always."

"As you wish."

She went to the staircase that was to the far right of their view, one going up to the second floor of the restaurant. They followed her up the stairs, with their feet going on each individual wooden step. Upstairs had dimly lit lights on the walls, each having a yellow tint to the light bulbs all except for one light which was in the corner. That one had a lilac tint to it and it was bright enough to light up a square table and the velvet cornered seats. One could assume that was where Edgeworth sat at if they saw him in the restaurant.

As they followed her, Nick looked around the room. There was an area where anybody could view the first floor if they wanted to, but there weren't any tables close to it. The only one that was even remotely near it was the one next to the wall with a painting on it, that table of which was occupied by two people. Besides them and a few people, the room wasn't that full.

Phoenix and Miles sat down at the table and the woman left.

* * *

"And there!"

Maya closed the trash can, putting the dust collecting part of the vacuum back into place. She picked up the vacuum and put it away. Maya looked around to see if there was anything else she needed to do. Looking around, there was nothing else, the office was sparkling clean. Her eyes then waltz on over to the time.

"Huh, didn't take as long as I thought..." She said to herself.

Maya then heard a knock on the door. She went over to the door and opened it. Her eyes lit up and shined seeing who it was in front of her.

"Detective Gumshoe! I thought you had work tonight!"

"Well... Yes and no, pal. Nothing recent I have to work on, but I figured I'd drop by and see how you're doin'. I also brought some donuts if you wanted any, pal."

Gumshoe handed a box with about a dozen donuts in it, each being a different kind of donut from what could be seen through the plastic part of the box. Maya gladly and excitedly took the box from his hands.

"Thanks!"

She went to put the donuts down on the desk. Gumshoe, on the other hand, took a seat as he looked at the room.

"Wow, it looks really nice!" He commented.

"Thank you!" She replied, taking a chocolate donut out of the box. "Honestly I thought it was gonna take a while longer to clean up."

Maya sat down as she bit into the donut. Eating it caused a huge smile to appear on her face. That soon disappeared after a few bites, though. Her thumb glided across her upper lip and licked the chocolate that was there off. She then stared at her half-finished donut. Her eyebrows began to droop down and her eyelids dropped halfway.

Dick looked at her, observing her face and how she was looking at the donut. He gently patted her back.

"You okay, pal?"

"Yeah, it's just..." Maya looked at him. "Do you think their date's going alright?"

"Of course! You got nothin' to worry about!"

"I know, it's just one of those things that you can't help but think about even though there's nothing to worry about..." She looked down.

"I get it, but there's no way it could go wrong!" He smiled, but then thought about it for a second. "...On second thought, _yeah_ we _might_ wanna check up on them."

Maya grabbed her phone and began calling Nick. It rang once and then he picked up before it could finish the second ring.

"Yeah Maya?"

"Just wondering, but how's the date coming along?"

"It's going pretty well so far!" Nick replied. Maya sighed in relief. "Maya, you got nothing to worry about. I understand that you worry about me sometimes, but it's okay, I'm alright."

Maya smirked. "That's good, Nick. If you ever need a ride back home, Detective Gumshoe and I can go pick you up."

"Alright, though I don't think I'll be needing a ride." He laughed. "Wait, Gumshoe's with you?"

"Yeah, I guess your boyfriend's boyfriend was bored and felt like he wanted to hang out with me for a while since you two are away." She teased with a playful and jokingly tone laced into her voice.

Dick put his hand up to his mouth and the ends of his mouth started curling up.

A moment passed before she heard Nick clear his throat. "Well, I'll see you later, hon."

"Alright, love you."

"You too."

He then hung up before Maya had the chance to do so herself. Dick then burst out in laughter. Hearing him laugh made Maya laugh with him.

"I can't believe you just said that, pal!"

"It's not wrong, is it?"

"Partially?" He coughed a couple of times then cleared his throat. "Not really."

* * *

Phoenix put his phone away and sat back down.

"What was that about?" Miles asked.

"Maya was just worried about how our date was going." Nick answered.

Miles chuckled. "I wouldn't doubt that. I bet Gumshoe's on the same boat as her."

"Probably, since he _was_ hanging out with her."

"You know, Wright, I'm surprised your girlfriend hasn't wrecked the whole place yet."

"And I'm surprised your boyfriend hasn't called you by the wrong name yet."

They stared at each other with their eyebrows furrowed in a moment of silence. Miles broke the silence with his chuckling, that of which turned into a full on laughter and Phoenix joined him. Miles began to cough in the middle of laughing, interrupting them both.

Nick patted his back. "You okay, Edgeworth?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Miles continued eating. "Although, I do wonder why Gumshoe is there with Maya, I thought he had work to do tonight."

"I guess he just wanted some company."

"Maybe."

They finished up their food and went downstairs to pay for the meal. Phoenix went for his pocket, but Edgeworth stopped him before he could. The prosecutor got his money out instead and paid for everything. They then walked out of the restaurant, both getting into the red car Edgeworth had.

He and Nick put their seat belts on and Edgeworth started up the car. Miles looked behind him as he backed the vehicle up. He then drove forward out onto the street, that of which was more packed with cars than how it was earlier.

Not even a few minutes later, Miles stepped onto the break as they came to a red light. He tapped his fingers on the wheel as he watched multiple cars pass by from both sides of the street. It didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon for them to go, making him quietly groan in frustration.

He looked at Phoenix. "Do you want the radio on or do you want to put in a CD?"

An 'uh' came from the blue suited attorney. Nick went to open the glove compartment but stopped himself, looking at Miles first, who nodded at him. Nick then opened it up, seeing a few CDs and some other stuff in it. Looking at the selection at hand, there was one that caught his attention. Slowly and carefully, he took one of the CD cases out from the stack and put the disc in.

The first track began to play. In the meantime, Miles took out his phone and called Gumshoe.

"Hey. We're probably going to take a bit longer than expected to get back." He said. "No, there's no need to come for us, you stay right there with Maya. It's just some traffic, that's all. Either of you could've worried about us if you haven't heard from me or Wright in a while. Alright, bye."

Miles hung up and put the phone away. His fingers tapped to the beat of the music and he started humming. On the other hand, Nick was singing along, but he wasn't being loud about it. Miles smirked hearing the other lawyer sing.

A loud car horn was heard, scaring anybody around the car that was behind them. Miles rolled down the car window and put his head out.

"Be fucking patient, asshole! Honking the horn won't make any of us go faster!"

Nick only laughed as a response.

* * *

Edgeworth parked the car. He took the car key out and put it in his pocket. They unbuckled their seat belts and the two got out of the car. Miles and Nick walked to the door going into the office.

Miles turned to Phoenix. "I'd like to thank you for the night. It was... Pretty nice, I have to say."

"Hey, it's no problem really." Nick scratched the back of his head.

"I wouldn't mind going out again. How about all four of us next time?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Hell yeah!" Gumshoe exclaimed.

Maya fell to the floor with arm on the doorknob. When the door flung open, Phoenix and Miles got out of the way. Maya looked at them both and then quickly got up, brushing herself off.

"I'm okay!" She reassured.

Miles chuckled. "Looks like I'm gonna have to file a lawsuit for eavesdropping, you two." He said calmly.

"What?!" Maya said.

Gumshoe laughed as he patted Maya on the back. "He's only joking, pal."

"Oh." She sighed in relief.

"I take it that everyone's fine with that, a date for the four of us sometime?" Miles asked.

"Yeah! I mean, why not?" Maya replied.

"Then it's settled." Edgeworth said. "Come on, Gumshoe, let's go."

Gumshoe saluted. "Yes Edgeworth, Sir!"

He grabbed his stuff and walked out of the office. Miles and Gumshoe walked away from Nick and Maya, leaving their view completely. Maya and Nick went inside, with the latter closing the door behind him.

"Did you have fun?" Maya happily asked.

"Yeah, it was great."

"Well, I'm glad!" Maya grabbed Nick's arm, dragging him. "Come on, we're gonna watch some T.V.!"

"Whoa okay, okay!" Nick spotted a box with donuts on the counter. "Wait, are those donuts?"

"Yeah, Gumshoe brought those in. Grab them and let's go!"

Nick quickly grabbed the box before he got completely pulled away.

* * *

A/N: I hardly saw anything for this N/Z/quad polyship, so I wanted to at least make a thing or two for it. I mean, it's probably because nobody thought of something like this because of shipping three or more ships including the four, but seeing there hasn't been anything for it I'm gonna guess no one did. I might make more, I might not it depends on if I get any ideas for it, but I hope whoever reads this likes it.


End file.
